What Makes You Beautiful
by writergirl8
Summary: Ron, in an unexpected fit of adorableness, sings an inspired rendition of What Makes You Beautiful to his gorgeous wife.


**A/N: Okay, this is so ridiculously fluffy that I'm almost ashamed of it. It's just a short and cute drabble after which you may need to brush your teeth to remove fluff induced cavities… anyways, takes place in 2012. And I own neither What Makes You Beautiful nor Harry Potter. Enjoy! ~writergirl8**

There was something about a rainy day that made Hermione Weasley a very happy person. Listening to the rain spill from the sky and pitter-patter onto her rooftop, listening to the sound of cars splashing in puddles outside of her flat, sitting in bed in comfortable clothes and watching muggle movies with tea... it was just perfect. And seeing as today was Sunday, it wasn't like she had to go anywhere. She could remain in her pajamas the entire day and no one could judge her for it.

She really did love rain.

The sound of the door to the house opening startled Hermione from the movie she was watching. Reaching forward, she paused it, then looked expectantly towards the door. After listening to the sounds of large feet stomping hastily up the stairs for a few seconds, she finally saw a head of flaming ginger hair appear in the door, slightly darkened by the rain.

"Rose and Hugo have been dropped off at Nana's for Sunday playtime," he said as soon as he entered the room, smiling down at Hermione.

"Good," she replied, stretching contently in bed before curling further into the covers.

For a second, Ron just stared at her, goofy grin on his face. Then he said,

"God, that was cute."

"Thank you?" she said, slightly confused.

"You're welcome," came Ron's muffled response as he pulled his sopping wet shirt over his head. Had it been a more playful day, he probably would have thrown it at her like he had done so many times before, causing her to give him a reproachful glare that he was _forced _to kiss away seconds after causing it. But today was a lazy day, so he merely hung it over the closet door and started to take off his pants. Once they were drying, he glanced over at her. "Rainy day attire, I see," he said. "Is that my sweater?"

"Deal with it, I'm not changing," Hermione said preemptively, pulling the ice-blue sweater she was wearing closer to her body.

"Sorry, love. I was just hoping that, with the kids gone and all, you'd be trying to seduce me into bed with you with tighter sweaters, you know."

"This one's easier for you to pull off," she reasoned, yawning, and Ron grinned.

"Hey, you're right." He glanced around the room before spotting his plaid maroon pajama bottoms and pulling them on over his wet boxers. Then he directed his wand at the area and performed a drying spell. "Mmm. Toasty."  
Following this, he hopped into bed with her, pulling her against his bare chest, plastering her to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes up close for the first time that day, and he took this opportunity to kiss her. Then he pulled back and nuzzled her nose with his, smiling brilliantly.

"Hi," she murmured, wondering why her toes still curled from his kisses even after nine years of marriage. Maybe it was just on rainy days. Rainy days, after all, were special.

"Hi, beautiful," he chuckled.

"Beautiful?" she wrinkled her nose. "Yes, taunt the woman in the oversized sweater and gray pajama bottoms with the word _beautiful_, why don't you?"

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

"I'm 32. Let's just say that I've decided not to depend on beauty to get me by any longer."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever?"

"Not the point."

"You're barmy, woman."

"Yet you still married me."

"Barmy, I tell you!" he repeated, laughing now. She kissed him to shut him up, then snuggled closer, nose pressed into his neck, legs pressed against his body. She was more than willing to fall asleep in that moment, savoring the time when they didn't have two crazy children running manically around the house, when suddenly she heard his voice in her ear. "You're insecure."

"What?"

"Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door."

"...Ron?"

"Don't need makeup... to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough."

"Ron, what are you-?"

"Everyone else in the room can see it-"

"Um?"

"Everyone else but YOU!"

Suddenly he jumped out of bed, looking down at a gaping Hermione, and started to sing loudly while moving his hips back in forth in a movement that made Hermione's jaw drop even further.

"MIONE YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU KNOT YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL: YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH... YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."

She had finished staring at him in shock and was now laughing hysterically at the sight of her half-naked husband leaping around like a teenager at a dance.

"Ron, how do you...?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"So c-c-come on! You've got it wrong! To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong."

She pulled back.

"We're not _fifteen_," she tried to snap through her giggling, but he merely pulled her to his chest and started to waltz her enthusiastically around the room.

"I don't know why you're being shy, or turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes!"

She pushed him away, leaped up onto the bed, threw her arms up into the air and yelled,

"EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT, EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU!"

And suddenly he was on the bed with her, jumping up and down like crazy. Without thinking about all the things she had warned Rose and Hugo of every time they started jumping on beds, Hermione started bouncing right along with him.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH-"

And it didn't matter that her hair kept on hitting him in the face, and it didn't matter that his ill-fitting pajama bottoms were slipping down his hips, and it didn't even matter that people of their ages were not supposed to be jumping on beds or swinging their hips or singing this song. In that moment, nothing was important except for bouncing on the bed and getting the lyrics right.

"IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I COULD SEE YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY. RIGHT NOW I'M LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL."

Suddenly, her fuzzy-socked foot slipped on the scarlet colored sheets, and Hermione fell onto the bed, breathing hard and laughing all the same. Ron stepped down from the bed, ending up on the floor near her feet. He put both of his hands on the bed and crawled up towards her, singing slowly.

"Mione you light up my world like nobody else... the way that you bore my kids had me overwhelmed, and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell-" he stopped crawling when both of his hands were at the side of her head and he was directly lined up with her flushed, pink face. "You don't know you're beautiful. And that's what makes you beautiful."

Immediately, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh my god, Ron," she whispered, pulling back. He smirked down at her. "That was... surprising."

"Surprising?" he gasped. "That's all you have to say about it?"

In response to his abject horror, she teasingly pushed his leg out with her foot, causing him to collapse on top of her. Ron looked more put out than ever.

"Well," Hermione said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I was trying to be tactful about the fact that my husband singing a song to me that a group of teenage boys sing together was possibly one of the most arousing experiences of my entire life."

"Excellent," Ron said, getting his cocky attitude back in about ten seconds as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I think we should make use of the giant sweater now," Hermione mumbled against his lips, and in response he pulled back to take it off. It came off quite easily, and for a second all he could do was stare at his wife in her simple white bra, her face still completely flushed and her chest still heaving from all the jumping.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said, struck with sudden inspiration, "we can try Call Me Maybe!"

"Sweetheart," Hermione said, "as long as you move your hips like that I don't care _what _you sing."


End file.
